dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Adelina Your post in Knockturn Alley :) Echostar 14:36, March 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Villa I think "The History Trip/Athens/Villa" if that's okay? That way it's also connected to the Athens page. The course of true love never did run smooth 14:49, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Calendar Hey. I don't know how we got off... but if we stick with our current plan... summer would be finished on April 20th, 2015. And that's the beginning of August IC. Is that something we wanna change...? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :... I literally understood none of that. But if you have a plan... then fine. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Okay... but if we do 3 weeks of summer... that would mean classes start on April 20th. Are we gonna do an extra week of summer? That would actually be fine, because otherwise I was realizing that the week of Salem for the trip, and the week the Carriages open would overlap. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:41, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Yep, sounds about right. :P Well I guess it's just a happy accident then that I planned the trip the way I did OOC. I was sitting here thinking I was gonna have to change it for next year. But if it gets us back on track with the Calendar, then I'm fine. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:45, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Friend Zoned It's not Kiano's fault he has awful commitment issues :P 17:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Girls' Night I posted in apartment for the long-awaited girls' night! :D Echostar 14:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Differences I think this is a very Mary Waters sleepover. At most of the sleepovers I ever went to, it was pizza (maybe with plates), and soda with movies. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:11, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :lol, that's fair. I have a friend who ended up going to culinary school for baking-- and she's always been into that. So when I went to her house for a sleepover, we'd bake something really cool... after eating pizza... and then watch movies. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Apartment Nah. I liked the pictures. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:29, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Your post? Ferlen's post in the basement- unless you think it's finished? Echostar 20:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Bringing back your favorite character Lily Smith's Safe House/Swimming Pool Ashley is going into limbo, and Lily's protection is in play. Her presence is required in limbo! :D Echostar 06:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :I guess I should've researched it further before I gave Ck permission to kill Ashley... *makes note to self to never rp something like that again until 3am* I'm sure we could whip something up... or if it's easier, Ashley could feel like Lily's thrusting her back alive or something, instead of a full-on rp... though as I'm not quite sure who killed Lily, I'm not sure how I'll be able to really use it again... *goes to research further* Echostar 12:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Echostar is now debating with herself about whether it's really Ashley's time or not, and will decide by the end of the rp. Echostar 12:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Advice needed desperately Hey ^_^ Do you have any tips for writing a four-solid-page essay in under two hours that was actually due Monday but stuff happened? Finally Friday <3 14:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC) : So no miracle hacks, huh? :P Thanks :D : 14:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: I know...one can hope,though. ::: 14:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Healing Oops. You're right. Well that's easy enough to fix in a post or two :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:12, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa I think so- unless there was anything else you wanted to add. Echostar 15:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Or their appointment with Mary. Echostar 15:20, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sleeping Owls I assume you're busy at work, and were only stalking things when it was your turn to post. Both Mary and Renee fell asleep in that RP, so it would just be your post there. :P Also, Renee left a full report on Ferlen's desk, if you wanted to do something about that. I'm leaving this weekend-- going to see my brother/grandma. So I'll be gone most of today/tomorrow. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:34, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Question Did Ashley and Ferlen really talk before this rp happened? Or did he basically tell her to wait for Renee? Echostar 16:56, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :...does Ferlen need Teresa to come knocking? Echostar 17:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, just making sure. Echostar 17:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Fates I'd say go to Benjamin, but both Echo and I have realized we're too blinded by our chars to be truly impartial. Draco maybe? Someone else? Is this an OOC waiting game til you come up with something fair IC? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:52, April 3, 2015 (UTC) What about exile? Echostar 18:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC)